Terms of the Mortician
by Artimus Lan
Summary: Ciel needs information from the Undertaker. With Sebastian gone, what is there stopping Undertaker from taking advantage of the young Earl? Rated M for boyxboy and kissing with a minor. Mature scenes may follow in the future. View discretion is advised.


**A/N Alright by popular demand I rewrote Undertakers Price! as number three out of eight on my Fanfiction Rewrite! Everyone really liked this one, and UndertakerxCiel never gets enough love. The original to this one was actually a Roleplay, and therefore had many transition problems. It was too choppy, but this one's all me!**

**A/N/N It has been a very long time since I have seen Kuroshitsuji. Please excuse any out of character moments. If you see an error than please comment.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, kissing and possible sex with a minor**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Undertaker and Ciel Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I endorse anything related to Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and am making no money off of this fan made fiction**

* * *

**Terms of the Mortician  
**

Ciel Phantomhive stepped out of his carriage in front of the run down shop of the local Undertaker. Ciel had received a letter from the Queen over the matter of the recent murders in London. She believes that is might be a copycat of the Jack the Ripper cases and had asked the Earl to look into it. Sebastian was out questioning the obnoxious redhead to see if he had been up to any more mischief but the butler was taking longer than expected. He wasn't going to sit idle while Sebastian played nanny to a homicidal turncoat.

His cane tapped the cobblestone as he approached the door. If anyone would have any information about this case it would be the Undertaker. The old shinigami knew more than he would let on, and Ciel had decided to probe him for information before going to haggle with the police.

The boy had to mentally prepare himself for this one. Undertaker's personality was odd at the best of times. He often spoke in riddles or gave leads to nowhere. It was frustrating to work with such a man, but his information was invaluable. If this case happened to be a supernatural one than the Undertaker would be the only one with useful information.

In true Undertaker fashion, the door opened f its own accord before the Earl's knuckles approached. Typical theatrics. Did this man ever take anything seriously? Stepping inside, Ciel felt his nose tickled by the dust that seemed to permeate the very air. It was like breathing through saw dust. The boy briefly wondered if the dust was the reason for the Undertakers unusually high pitched voice as he called out, "Undertaker!"

Behind him the door closed causing the lone candle atop the counter to flicker. Ciel had to squint in the low light just to make out the lines of the many coffins liking the walls. Ciel flinched as he felt long fingers wrapping over his shoulder.

"Ahhh the young Earl graces my humble shop," the Death God purred and scraped one of his long nails across the boys cheek. "Are we going to make preparations for your eventual death?"

Ciel batted the man's hand away, trying to remain passive in the overly touchy man's presence, "I am here for information Undertaker. What information do you have on the recent copycat murders?"

This drew a shrill giggle from the older man's grinning lips. "Oh my the Queen's Dog is digging for bones yet again? My dear boy such stress will age you prematurely," he commented as he stepped around the Earl to light more candles lining a nearby shelf.

The others comment did not faze him. Frankly he wished he were older so other would take him more seriously. "I do not care Undertaker. I ask again. Have you any information on the recent murders of London?"

The older man paused, turning to face the boy and resting his hands on his long sleeves. "I may have the information you seek, I may not. What I might know could possibly be useful, what I don't know might be validly important! The real question is are you willing to take the chance on my words?"

Ciel narrowed his eye at the cryptic shinigami. Why did he feel the need to speak in circles? A simple yes or no would suffice. The other was obviously running him in circles on purpose. The Earl had known this man long enough to know if he truly knew anything or not. Once there was a promise of payment he would know for sure.

"What do you want in exchange?"

"Hmhm you know my price Earl," he spoke quickly, definitely eager. He knew something.

Ciel watched as the other pulled one of his bone treats out of his sleeve and begin munching on it. The raven haired boy's jaw tightened at the others lax attitude. Out there people were being murdered and Undertaker wanted nothing more than a good laugh He agreed, albeit grudgingly and thought of something to make the other laugh.

Unfortunately he had never gotten the chance to see what Sebastian had done to make Undertaker laugh, and Ciel was not a funny person by nature. He was brooding and mature. Jokes and jests were beyond him, and yet he inwardly wished that Sebastian had given him a few lessons encase something like this should arise. He took in the visual cues around him, hoping for inspiration.

"Why was the undertaker sent home early?" He started, crossing his arms. He watched the other lean in and waited for effect. "He was coffin." Undertakers grin widened, but Ciel cursed as the man didn't even utter a chuckle.

"Good try Earl but you'll have to do better than that," Undertaker commented as he idly twirled a lock of his long silver hair.

Ciel's cheeks burned. "I do not now any others," he barked, anger rising in his chest. He wasn't a funny person. He knew that. It was when people brought it to light that he chose to get angry.

"Calm yourself my boy. Fine, for your efforts I will give you a tidbit. The information you seek in closer than you expect. In fact check with my neighbor! You may find blood on his hands!"

His neighbor? Really? Ciel was startled that the culprit was so close. It didn't seem to bother the Undertaker than his neighbor was a murderer nor did he seem obligated to do anything about it. Then again it didn't seem like there was much that phased that ever present smile. At least Ciel had managed to wrangle this little bit of info out of the weird death god on his own. Hat itself was an achievement. "Is there anything else Undertaker?" he asked, hoping there wasn't. He wanted nothing more than to leave at this point.

"Hmm…perhaps? It will cost you extra however young Earl. Are you willing to pay?" The silverette giggled as his teeth shone through his smile.

Ciel felt his temper flare. Of course the damned man wanted extra. He was tired of playing this man's games. "I do not have time for your nonsense! Tell me now or I'm leaving," the boy replied with a stiff pout.

"Now now," the shinigami replied gently, "No need to be so harsh young Earl. This fee will not require any laughs."

The smile should have given it away. Ciel should have known the other was up to something, but the promise of more information without having to degrade himself was simply too good to pass up. The boy leaned on his cane, taking a deep breath before speaking. "What is it then? You do not like the Queens money. What possibly would you want?"

The young Earl suddenly felt vulnerable, and small, as the tall man came to him and leaned until they were eye level. Ciel often wondered if the Undertake was intentionally creepy, or if it was just the aura of the death god. "My payment young Earl," the man said, somehow his voice sounded serious despite his smile, "a kiss. From you to me."

Ciel was dumbfounded. A kiss? The other wanted a kiss? Of all the things he could have asked for he chose to pick something so degrading, so taboo, so unnecessary and all for probably just the hell of it? "You must be joking."

"Oh trust me Earl. I enjoy a good laugh more than anyone but I assure you that I am very serious."

For some reason the older words made Ciel's throat dry up. Damn Sebastian for leaving him in this vulnerable situation! But he refused to be helpless. Ciel Phantomhive was not a coward, and he certainly wasn't going to back out of something as simple as a kiss. Although it would be his first, it only bothered him slightly. Deep in his heart he said a silent apology to Elizabeth, and thought back to the rare moments with his parents. Kissing in itself seemed simple enough.

Straightening up, he felt his face burn when he realized he'd still have to get on his tip toes to reach. Undertaker seemed to be allowing Ciel to take the lead, something the young boy was very grateful for, and waited patiently until Ciel's lips came onto his.

It wasn't bad. Ciel didn't understand all the hype about it, but it wasn't unpleasant. Undertaker smelled strange, but his lips weren't chapped or take funny. It urked the boy, though, that the man still chose to smile even during this! When the other kissed back, however, the sensation changed It went from pleasant and calm, to electric. Undertaker kissed him like an adult. It was something the young boy couldn't wrap his head around no matter how mature he acted. A child was still a child, and he hated it. Ciel broke the kiss before it could become too intense. He resisted the urge to wipe his mouth as he glared the older down.

Undertaker seemed pleased, a nostalgic hint to his smile told Ciel that he had at least done it correctly. "The killer will strike again. Tomorrow in his own home," the Undertaker said calmly and ruffled the boy's hair.

Ciel huffed, smacking the others hand away. There Undertaker had his payment and Ciel had his info. He spoke as he turned to leave, "If that is all then I'm leaving. Sebastian will find out which neighbor before then. I assume you either do not know who it is or will not tell me."

"Once again Earl, that costs extra!" Undertaker called after him. Ciel had been afraid of that.

Groaning, the Earl turned back to the Death God, suddenly feeling tired. How long was this going to go on? "What do you want now? What could you possibly get out of me?"

The Undertaker's grin spread as he fiddled with one of his nails. It somehow looked predatory as he said "Another kiss."

Part of him wanted to walk away and just leave it to Sebastian, but there was a new sensation in his body. Could it be that he _wanted_ to kiss the Undertaker? That was impossible. Who would want to kiss someone so weird, so unnatural, so oddly attractive? Ciel blushed like mad at his own thoughts. Ok just one more kiss. One more to get it out of his system then he would never do it again!

He gave a resigned sigh, "Fine one more—"

"Oh no Earl I'm not finished," the silverette interrupted, taking the boys chin in his fingers. "No kiss will do for such valuable information. This time I want a kiss, but this one must be what they call a 'French Kiss'."

That kiss was done with the tongue if Ciel remembered correctly. He'd overheard Bard speaking of it before he had been scolded by Sebastian for improper language. Why did the Undertaker want that? Frankly it sounded disgusting. It was like spitting into someone else's mouth or something. How could that be enjoyable? Bard had seemed enthusiastic about it, and the Undertaker certainly looked eager. Perhaps it was another one of those adult things.

Giving into temptation, the Earl swallowed his pride, "Fine. I accept your payment but you are going to take charge."

The Undertaker tiled his head as he descended upon the Earl. Instead of kissing him immediately like Ciel had thought, he asked, "Are you unsure Earl?"

What kind of question was that? Of course he wasn't sure! Although Ciel knew what the Undertaker was really asking. "No. I have never participated in this before," he said with resentment. Ciel resisted the urge to whack the other with his cane. Did he really have to smile _all_ the time? Ciel could just picture the snide things he was probably saying in his mind. Knowing he was a virgin in every way was probably giving Undertaker quite a laugh.

"The venom in your eyes may poison you if you continue to glare at me so young Earl," the Undertaker snickered as he pinched Ciel's tense cheek, which Ciel proceeded to smack away.

"I glare because you bother me Undertaker," the boy replied simply.

This didn't seem to bother the other man, but he ceased his poking and prodding. Perhaps he was finally realizing that this was just business. Ciel didn't _want_ to do this. He had too. Even if the kiss traveled straight down his spine and right back up too his—no! Growling softly under his breath, he took long strides right up to the Undertaker and pulled him down into another kiss. That finally seemed to stop that infernal snickering, as the Undertaker looked startled for once.

It didn't last long. Once Undertaker recovered from the initial shock of Ciel being the instigator, he used his overall size to pull Ciel closer and deepen the kiss. There was the tingling again, only this time it came back tenfold when the Undertaker decided this was the perfect time to use his tongue. It was the weirdest feeling Ciel had ever experienced. It should have been disgusting to have the others tongue inside his mouth—who knew where the heck that had been—but Ciel had found himself beginning to enjoy it.

In fact he leaned closer, relaxing into the taller man's arms as the Undertakers tongue intertwined with his own. At first it seemed that the older male seemed content just to keep his hands at his sides, but Ciel saw out of the corner of his vision the Undertaker's hands going low to rest on his hips. Ciel was briefly reminded of the Viscount, but this gesture seemed less…perverse? It didn't make his skin crawl at least, and for that he was thankful.

For what seemed like minutes to the young boy, their tongues intertwined and explored before Undertaker broke the kiss. A thin string of saliva connected their tongues before Ciel broke it by licking his lips. That had been rather enjoyable—more so than the other would care to admit aloud.

"No tell me who it is," he demanded once he had caught his breath again.

The Undertaker looked tilted his head toward the boy, signaling that he was at least listening but then he said, "Who what is?"

Calm and euphoria had been replaced by irritation once again. "You bloody barmpot! The murderer, who is the murderer?"

As if struck by the memory, the man straightened and snapped his fingers. "Ahh yes the murderer! Yes it is Nathanial, the neighbor to my right. I see him lure girls and young boys to their doom every night it seems!"

"And you did nothing to stop him?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"Of course not! I am not one of the Queens dogs. There is no entitlement to me to aid the Queen or her people without payment. Cruel I know, but there is no need to rush to the aid of one man while across the city of London hundreds are meeting their doom!" he replied, gesturing widely.

Ciel had to admit that the Undertaker had a point. Ciel had often thought such things himself during some of the cases he had been involved in. But duty was above one's own beliefs. He would do as the queen told him. As he tried to turn to leave, he realized he couldn't. Undertaker still had a firm hold on his hips. He waited, but the other didn't seem keen on letting him go.

"Undertaker release me," he commanded, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

The death god obviously was lost in his own world, and Ciel had to free himself by wiggling out of his grasp. Being small had its advantages. Without looking back or saying another word, he exited the shop.

Without the dust in the air Ciel finally felt like he could breathe again. The musk of the shop had been doing a number on his lungs. Now that he was free of distractions, he let it all sink in. The kissing, the feeling of Undertakers hands on his hips, and the overall warmth that came from being so close to another person. Perhaps it hadn't been all bad.

Touching his finger tips to his lips, he sighed and simply waved down a passing buggy. It was still inappropriate for the Undertaker to ask such 'payment' from him, but Ciel found he rather liked it. It was better than learning jokes every time he needed information. Yes he may give the older man another visit in the future…for business of course.

* * *

**Alright what did everyone think? There's possible sex scenes in other chapters if I get enough people who enjoy this version. Please comment and leave me your feedback! Check out my profile to see what else is being redone if you're interested.**

**I also take requests from anyone who _really_ likes my stuff. Feel free! You may get mentioned in the next fanfiction I write!**


End file.
